The elven princess
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: After the burning plains... 20 reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: nothing belongs to me… sad, but true

The elven princess, Arya, turned uneasily in her sleep, before getting up and running to the nearest spot of trees, where she sat, leaning against the cool bark, trying to forget all those that had transpired. It was after the battle of the Burning Plains. She had listened in silence as Eragon told his tale.

Eragon.

The word seems to echo around her mind. Eragon, the young boy of seventeen who seemed so much like a man. He loves her, yes. But what he did not know is that Arya loves him too. She had swore silently as Murtugh's true identity was revealed. She saw the pain that had flitted quickly past Eragon's face as he recounted the battle. Arya sighed. Why is it so hard for her to admit her love for him? He loved her so much, and yet she had pushed him away when he had admitted her love for her.

Arya felt tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of her previous love, Faolin. She loved him so much, yet now he's gone.

'Move on, Arya.' Her heart was screaming for Eragon.

Yet, her mind refused to listen, coming up with more excuses of why she should never have loved Eragon in the first place.

'Faolin wouldhave wanted you to be happy, Arya.' Her heart replied to her indecision.

Eragon awaken hurriedly from a nightmare about Murtugh's betrayal. Rubbing his face vigorously, he got up from his makeshift bed. Lifting the tent flap, he walked out into the cool night air, wandering around the Plains of death.

He narrowed his eyes as he heard it again. A small soft sob coming rom the far out clump of trees.

'Where are you going, little one?' Saphira asked curiously.

'I'm going to look for the source of that sound.' Eragon replied.

'Be careful, young one. It might be a trap.' Saphira warned.

Eragon slid a sword into it's sheath before walking to the forest.

'I'll be careful' He promised, patting Saphira's snout as he walked past her.

Saphira growled softly, before returning back to sleep.

Eragon ran swiftly to the source of that sob, stopping in surprise as he took in the sight before him. There, leaning against a tree, crying, was no other that Arya Drottingnu.

"Arya?" Eragon asked, puzzled.

Arya's heart almost stopped beating when she heard that voice. Eragon, she realized, was here.

"Why are you crying, Arya?" Eragon's soft curious voice interrupted Arya's thoughts.

"It's nothing, Shadeslayer. You do not have to be concerned about my trivial affairs." Arya rebuked him gently, not wanting to tell him the truth.

Eragon's eyes took on a hard cold look.

"I **choose **to be concerned, Arya Svit-Kona. What's bothering you?" Eragon asked again, looking at her with those eyes. Full of compassion, concern, and most of all, Love. Arya felt her heart melting slightly as she looked into those eyes. Those eyes that are filled with so much love for her. Arya let out a heart wrenching sob, before launching herself into Eragon's arms.

Eragon stood in shock as Arya leapt into his arms.

'What am I going to do?' Eragon asked Saphira in a panic, breaking into her very enjoyable dream of killing Galbatorix.

'HAHAHHAHA.' Saphira laughed, taking in the situation.

'Haven't you wanted her in your arms for months?'

'Yes! But not like that!' Eragon yelled out mentally.

Saphira just laughed again before blocking her mind from Eragon.

Eragon sighed and wrapped his arms around Arya's slim waist, praying hard to whatever gods there might be that Arya would not kill him for this later on. He do not want to be Arya's archery target, thank you very much. To his extreme surprise, Arya's arms merely went around his waist as she snuggled up into Eragon's chest.

"Arya?" Eragon asked cautiously.

"Eragon." Arya murmured softly, her eyes never leaving his.

"What's bothering you, Arya. Are you crying?" He asked, as he spotted the tear tracks on her face.

Arya fidgeted slightly with her hands before continuing.

"I've been under Galbatorix's rule as long as I've remembered, Eragon. It was dark times then, and now, it still is. During that time, I found my first love." At that, Eragon's heart broke into two. (Figuratively speaking, of course!). Why is she telling me all this? He wondered.

"His name is Faolin. I met him during the brief times I spent in Ellesmerde. In these dark times, he was like a light in the darkness, helping me survive. I loved him so much and still do. When Durza killed him, I felt as though as a part of myself died together with him. But you could never have enough light. Eragon, I'm so sorry for all those things I said when I rejected you in Ellesmerde. Can you ever forgive me and give me another chance, Eragon?" Arya pleaded.

Eragon's face took on a hard, cold look. Arya had rejected him so many times in the past, yet now she was asking for his forgiveness and another chance. He stood there, contemplating, while Arya fidgeted slightly in front of him. Finally, Eragon shook his head slightly, his eyes still having that cold look in them.

"I'm sorry, Arya. I have learnt to let go of my romantic fairytale this few weeks. It's time you let go of yours too."


	2. Chapter 2

The elven princess Chappie 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ERAGON

A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last time. I hope this lives up to your expectations

Arya's eyes widened slightly before slowly filling with tears. "I so sorry, Shadeslayer." Arya managed to choke out, before turning sharply on her heel and running away from him, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

'Look what you've done now!' Saphira exclaimed.

'What?? I am just giving her a taste of her own medicine. She rejected me then, I've learnt to let go of her. Now its time she learnt to let go of her feelings for me.' Eragon replied hotly.

'Don't you get it, Eragon? Arya really wanted to apologize. She meant it!' Saphira exclaimed.

Eragon's eyes widened as he realized the full impact of what he did. He hurriedly ran after Arya, continually searching for her aura in his mind. Finally, after an hour of searching, he found her, in her tent, crying into her bedroll. He cautiously slipped in beside her. The slight movement caused her to leap up, pulling a short dagger out with her. Turning cautiously, Arya discovered that the mysterious intruder was none other than Eragon.

"What do you want now, Shadeslayer?" She muttered angrily, wiping the tears on her cheeks, not looking at Eragon.

"I came to apologize, Arya." Eragon replied, glancing cautiously at her.

"There's no need to, Shadeslayer. I was wrong. I should never have asked for your love in the first place. For that, I beg your pardon." Arya replied in turn, looking at the floor now, biting her lip.

Eragon gently lifted her chin, forcing Arya to look into his eyes.

"I forgive you, Arya, on both counts." He smiled gently at Arya.

Arya's eyes began to fill with a wild, uncontrollable happiness. Without warning, Eragon's lips crashed against her's. She swung her arms around his neck and all thought flew out of her mind as they both settled back for a sleepless night.

'Eragon! Eragon! Wake up!' Saphira's voice blasted into his head. Eragon shook his head slightly as he awakens.

'What, Saphira?' He asked irritably.

'Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know where you are.' Saphira teased.

Eragon groaned slightly and opened his eyes, Arya's lithe form lay beside him, the top of her bare shoulders peeking through the thick, woolen blanket that covered her body. The full implications of what they had done last night came crashing down on him. He sat up suddenly, searching for his clothes. The sudden movement woke Arya, who rubbed her eyes blearily.

"Eragon?" she asked, moving slightly.

"Hello there, sleepyhead." Eragon smiled at Arya.

Arya rubbed her eyes again.

"Would you mind, Eragon?" She asked, reaching for her clothes.

Eragon complied, turning back so that Arya could change. After Arya finished changing, they both went out into the plains. Bodies of the dead still littered the place. Walking past, they saw the dwarves moving Hrothgr's body. Eragon felt irrational anger welling up inside him. Murtugh's going to pay for this' he though angrily. Sensing his anger, Arya squeezed his hand slightly.

'When should I tell Nasuada, Saphira?' he asked Saphira, who was enjoying her deer.

'I totally do not know what are you talking about, little one.' Saphira replied.

'Come over and look.' Eragon said.

'Humph.'

Saphira leapt into the air, and landed in front of Eragon. She took in the sight of the both of them holding hands, before curling her lips in what could have been known as dragonish laughter,

'So you finally made some sense of your relationship.' Saphira smirked.

Arya blushed while Eragon shifted awkwardly.

"Do you think we should tell Nasuada?" Eragon asked Arya.

Arya contemplated for a moment before nodding.

"Well, she's your liege lord. It would not be good if you do not tell her of our relationship." Arya replied.

Eragon nodded, before striding up to Nasuada's tent with Arya by his side.

"Why do you come here, Eragon?" Nasuada questioned as Eragon lifted the tent flap.

"We've come to tell you that Eragon and I have decided to become mates." Arya replied, blushing slightly.

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you." Nasuada smiled.

"Thank you, Nasuada." Eragon spoke for the first time.

"You may leave now." Nasuada nodded before turning back to the paper work on her desk. Eragon bowed deeply, before leaving, towing Arya along.

"Well, that went well," Eragon, remarked after leaving the Varden leader's tent.

Arya nodded, before staring off at the distance.

"Are you alright, Arya?" Eragon questioned, concern etched all over his face.

"Do you think we should tell my mother?" Arya asked finally.

"I don't see why not. Nevertheless, it is your decision after all. She's your mother."

Arya considered for a moment before answering.

"We will tell Queen Islanzadi when she arrives here."

"What!?! Queen Islanzadi's arriving?" Eragon sputtered.

"Yes. Didn't you hear?" At Eragon's shake of his head, Arya sighed.

"The elven queen, my mother, sent a letter to Nasuada yesterday, stating that she would be arriving here accompanied by 400 elven warriors to aid the war effort. They would be arriving here in 2 hours."

Eragon paled.

'What are we going to do?' He asked Saphira frantically.

'I don't know, little one. Perhaps we should let Arya decide.' Saphira replied.

"Eragon?" Arya passed a hand over Eragon's face.

No reply.

"Are you there, Eragon?"

Eragon snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry. I was just talking to Saphira. Arya, how do you think we should tell Queen Islanzadi about our relationship?" Eragon queried.

"We shall just let her know when we meet her." Arya decided.

The two of them walked aimlessly before coming to a stop in front of a large clearing.

"Draw your sword, Eragon." Arya said, drawing her sword.

Eragon took his sword out of tis sheath, blunting the edge with magic as Arya did the same.

They circled each other, waiting for the other to move. Arya made the first move, running towards Eragon, sword flashing. She made a sweep at his left side. Eragon barely countered the move before attempting to hit Arya's unprotected right flank. She rapidly blocked the attack, before making another hit at his legs. Their swords met in a shower of bright red sparks. Both were unaware of the audience that had gathered; awaken from their sleep by the sound of clashing swords. The two spun apart moments later, before returning to their previous positions. Their swords were a blur of motion, spinning quickly as they fought. Eragon made a mistake and tripped. He was up again in a flash, blocking Arya's attack. They fought for ages, never noticing the ever-growing crowd. What seemed like hours, they fought, never breaking in their dance of death. As though as she sensed that Eragon was tiring, Arya flipped backwards over Eragon, sword hitting his neck.

"Dead." Arya murmured quietly, amidst claps and cheers.

Roran had stared open mouthed through the fight. He could not believe that this powerful warrior was indeed Eragon. He changed so much.

"Well fought!" A musical voice floated to the pair. Eragon and Arya turned in shock. There, applauding them, was none other than Queen Islanzadi. The 400 elven warriors were also there, looking at them fight.

"Well fought, Arya, Shadeslayer." Queen Islanzadi said.

The rest of the Varden had disappeared, together with the elven warriors, leaving the Queen with Arya and Eragon.

"Mother! Why have you come so early?" Arya questioned.

Islanzadi smiled.

"You've been fighting for more than three hours, Arya."

'Really?' Eragon asked Saphira, puzzled.

'Yes. You've done well, little one.' Saphira replied fondly.

Eragon blushed and returned to the conversation.

Exchanging a look with Arya, he nodded.

"Mother, Eragon and I have something to tell you." Arya began.

"What is it?" Queen Islanzadi asked worried.

"Eragon and I have decided to become mates." Arya finished.

A/N: See that little purple box? Click on it and review. If it is crap, just say it. I wanna know how crappy I am. :) 20 reviews. If not I will not post the next chappie. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nothing belongs to me... sadly

Islanzadi felt shock ripple through her as Arya made her announcement. Arya and the Shadeslayer are mates?

"What?" She managed to keep her calm and polite façade, while her voice belied her shock at that.

Arya's face took on an amused expression.

"Mother, Eragon and I are mates now." She repeated politely.

"Are you sure, Arya?" Islanzadi asked. "I thought…Faolin…" Islanzadi trailed off.

Eragon, looking at Arya's expression, whispered in her mind, "If you wish otherwise, I will release you from our vow. The past day will be forgotten, and we would be just friends again."

'No, Eragon. I love you and nothing would ever change that.' Eragon felt a trickle of defiance mixed with anger pass through their mind link.

'Your wish is my command, Arya Svit-Kona'

"Mother, Faolin's dead. I've moved on." Arya replied firmly, though she paled slightly.

"If that is your wish, Arya, I won't object." Islanzadi replied.

At that statement, two things happened. Eragon's jaw dropped, and Arya hugged the Queen. The weird thing was, Arya hugging her mother, something that she did not do ever since King Evandar was killed fighting the Forsworn.

"Thank you, mother." Arya said softly. "But why?"

Islanzadi led the both of them to a large, deserted area before shielding it from all others. "I know what it is like to feel such young love, Arya." Islanzadi replied.

"But who?" Eragon asked, frowning.

Islanzadi paused, letting the curiosity in both Arya and Eragon's minds peak before answering.

"Brom was my second love after Evandar." She said, before lifting the spell and walking away.

Arya and Eragon looked at each other in silence.

"Did you know that?" Eragon asked Arya.

Arya shooled her head slightly.

'Ha! I knew.' Saphira said triumphantly.

'When did you know?' Eragon was shocked.

'I knew ever since Brom touched my brow.'

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence, Eragon and Arya leaning against Saphira, holding each other close.

Eragon felt hope then. Hope that he and Arya would be able to defeat Galbatorix and somehow survive it. He would do it for Arya, so that they both could live together happily, free.


End file.
